


Hand in hand

by numbika



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hank being Hank, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Connor maybe not just a machine.Hank is being himself after the Eden Club.And you trying to talk with the confused android.





	Hand in hand

You sat in the back seat with a shopping bag as a company, and you fidgeted in your chair impatiently as you watched Hank and Connor talking. The android was probably in the process of explaining something because his companion put down the bottle from his hand.

In the last couple of months you worked together with Hank sometimes, at first he seemed like an unbearable, sarcastic, burnt-out cop who turned out to be one of the best detectives in the force though suffering from serious psychological problems. Your relationship with your partner could almost be called a friendship, at least before Connor apeared out of nowhere, and Anderson's heart was thrown into a turmoil.

The three of you were assigned to salve the case about the increasing number of deviants, but teamwork of the trio was not entirely spot on. Hank's eternal skepticism and sarcasm was worse than ever, but Connor's naiveté might have started to break the ice. As for you, Connor was not just an android, but a partner...too.

Meanwhile, nothing felt right, nothing happened as it should have been. Connor should have practically done everything to acomplish his mission, yet he didn't shoot and let the two android run away at the Eden Club. Something was wrong, there was some change in the horizon, and the uncertain future made your stomach clench.

You wanted to join them in the conversation, but you decided to stay, for now. The two of them had a lot to talk about, knowing Hank's past. Connor might be able to help him out of his self-destructing lifestyle. At least you wanted to believe that with the apearance of the android, maybe something will change for the better. You smiled a bit on the naivity of your very own, but as you focused on the pair again after letting your thoughts ran rampart for a while, you felt as if your blood ran cold. Hank pointed the barrel of his pistol straight at Connors head. Your body automatically moved and you pushed yourself out from the car with such vigor that almost broke the door, while you've drew your own weapon.

You ran through the snowy playground. "What the hell are you doing, Hank?"

Connor looked up, but Anderson didn't move.

"Everything is alright, detective. Hank wants to trigger an emotional reaction." Connor smiled, but his smile didn't feel honest at all. The led on his temple turned to yellow and sometimes flashed to red.

"Hank put down the gun! I don't know what you're talking about, but you don't want to shoot Connor."

The lieutenant chuckled bitterly and lowered his hand. He stood up, wavering a little bit, and  walked past you,  never glancing at you while he took the glass off from beside the bench. "Whatever, maybe I wanted to shoot." He started off toward his car.

"Lieutenant?" Connor hesitantly took a step "Where are you going?"

"Get drunker," Hank gestured back, "I need to think."

The car's engine coughed to life and Anderson drove away.

You blew out the breath you kept in  as soon as the cars noise dissapered. The tension built up in your arms and legs slowly dissipated and you lowered your shoulders.

"Lets never do that again" You put your pistol back into the holster and you glanced towards Connor, who leaned up against the snow cowered railings showing his back to you. "Connor?"

When he spoke, his voice had an unusual edge to it, faltering even at the first few words "I-I'm fine."

You walked slowly to his side and gently touched his shoulder, he shuddered, but didn't move away. "I'm fine. Just need a moment."

"It's okay, Connor. It was a tough night." You slowly caressed his back and trying to use your softest voice to help him calm down. "It's gonna be okay."

The android nodded and wiped his face in his clothes. "I just" he closed his eyes as he tried to put his thoughts on his throat "just the moment."

You nodded as an answer and you put your elbows on the railing beside him. You wanted to help, but you have never had to deal with androids who were on the verge of existential crisis, nor did you seen Hank acting like this before. But that will have to wait, first comes the crying android.

You looked up at the sky as huge white flakes started to descend around you. "It's snowing again."

Connor's voice suddenly changed into something much more confident. "Yes, the forecast reported that heavy snow could be expected in the evening combined with stronger winds. It could result in snowdrifts, so drivers are advised to keep safe."

"It's time to go home than," You looked at the android, who managed to get himself together for now. He slowly cocked his head to the side.

"Home? Well, for me CyberLi-"

You raised your hands and shook your head. "To my home, we can endure an evening together in an apartment. At least, if you don't have some kind of need to charge yourself at the tower or something."

Connor looked down at himself and slowly moved his head from left to right, signifying a no. "My body is capable of working for at least a month without any additional energy or repairs needed."

"Wonderfull, let's go then, If we are walking, its going to take some time to arrive. And call me (Y/N) please, I'm not good at this rank specific superior and subordinate thing." You rubbed the back of your head, sighing. Inside on the other hand you let out an impressive curse, finishing it with.

God damn it Hank.

The android started to follow you as you turned around. You walked together side by side but didn't say anything in the first half of the road. He walked on your left, so you were able to keep your eyes on the led, which sometimes turned to yellow, and back. Yellow, that means he's thinking. That's good. The red one meant that it turned to overclock itself.

There weren't many people wandering around the city, even the homeless people retreated into the subways, or the temporary shelters to avoid the cold. The windows of the shops were filled with Christmas decorations from one day to the other, and everyone slowly began to feel the festive mood. "(Y/N)," Connor's attention turned to you "can I have a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you want to stop Lieutenant Anderson?"

You stopped and ran your gaze along the android who stared at you patiently. "Are you kidding me?" You thought for a moment "He pointed his gun at you. I don't care how pissed he was, that was an asshole move, even from him."

"But nothing would have happened."

"He could have killed you!"

"He can not kill me. I'm not-" but he did not finish, the led turned red, just for a split second.

"Listen, Connor. I don't care what you are made of, because I am sure as hell that the bullet that would have gone through your head would have destroyed it." In spite of the cold you felt warm, which started to spread around your face.

"In that case, another Connor would have taken my place."

"But that wouldn't have been you. You-, yourself told us that a small part of your memory will be lost during transition. So every iteration of you is a slightly different person." You stepped in front of Connor, you wanted to be close to him and explain everything. Looking into his eyes, you gesticulated, before realising what you are doing, and you started blushing furiously. "It wouldn't be the Connor I know."

The androids response was late only by a couple of seconds but it felt like that you two were standing there for minutes. He looked at your face confused. "But why is it a problem? Another Connor with fewer memories could be more effective, and they would not be hindered by these...feelings."

The led turned to red now, and stayed that way.

"What feelings?"

"I-I don't know. When Hank pointed the gun at me, "he reached up and touched his head, "I was scared, I'm not supposed to feel like this, I'm a machine," his grip on his own forehead tightened. "I have orders. I must not make any mistakes. I'd have to be replaced I do not want to die I-"

The android shuddered as you grabbed his hand and slowly pulled it away before he could hurt himself.

"Hey, look at me, Connor," with your fingers, you slowly caressed his long, while looking into his eyes "hey."

You smiled a bit when he finally looked at you, "We won't let them replace you, neither me nor Hank. He's an idiot who is struggling with alcohol, mental and anger problems, but his heart is in the place and I think he began to like you." Just like me, you added it in yourself. "He didn't want to actually hurt you, he's just a bit confused, just like everyone, just even much so if its about you. Speaking of you..." You slowly reached out and grabbed one of his hands, gently squeezing it "maybe your story isn't about you being CyberLife's hunting dog. Perhaps the androids are capable of becoming something more than mere machines. Something beauitfull. I don't know, I'm neither a prophet nor a philosopher. But whatever you're, or what you will become, you're not alone, Hank and I are your partners to whom you can safely turn with any question. All right?"

Connor looked into your eyes and then on his hands. In the silence, you noticed that his led changed into a calm shining blue. Slowly, a smile formed on his face.

"All right. Thank you (Y/N), I feel a little better now."

"I'm glad, shall we go?"

Connor nodded and as you tried to pull back your hands, he only let go of one of them. You looked back at him, questioningly. "Yes?"

"Can we walk, like this?" You swore that a bluish blush had appeared on his face, and he averted his eyes for a second. "It's makes me feel calm."

Your felt your heart missing a bout, and you nodded.

You two slowly walked at home, holding hands all along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reading!  
> I hope you like it. This was my first reader/detroit character fic. I just wanted to wrote some fluff.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
